fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Hardy
Mrs. Hardy |status = Deceased |portrayed by = Adrienne King |first appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) last appearance Friday the 13th Part 2 }} '''Alice L.' Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Deluxe Edition (The Crystal Lake Massacres Revisited Part I) Hardy Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs is the original protagonist of Friday the 13th. Alice was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. Alice was the killer of Pamela Voorhees and the sole survivor of her killing spree in 1979, and was the first victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography Camp Crystal Lake Alice Hardy was a young woman living in California, born in 1960 Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter . She was hard-working and quite talented at drawing. Alice was one of the counselors hired to work at the reopened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. She arrived over two weeks before camp started, and helped Steve Christy and the other counselors get the deserted camp in working order. Alice was somewhat preoccupied that she might have to go back to California to straighten out her relationship with a man named John Friday the 13th (novel) . It was hinted that she and Steve Christy had begun a kind of relationship, as he pleaded with her to "give him another chance" upon her expressing her indecision on whether to stay or not. Alice soon became friendly with the other counselors, in particular Bill. On Friday, June 13, 1979, Steve left near midday to go fetch some supplies from town. Soon after, Alice found a snake lurking in her cabin. Frightened, she called Bill, and he and all the other counselors came running in. After a few moments of confusion, Bill killed the snake with a machete he had been chopping grass with. As night fell, Alice, Bill, and Brenda kept each other company in the main cabin. Brenda suggested they play Strip Monopoly, but before the game could get too serious the raging storm blew the door open, reminding Brenda she had left her window open, and she left to close it and go to bed. Later, Alice heard Brenda screaming, and this, combined with the fact that the lights in the archery range went on then went off after a few moments, worried her. She and Bill proceeded to check the cabins and outhouse, and made the ominous discovery of a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. The two tried to call for help and then escape in counselor Ned Rubenstein's truck, but found both phone lines and engine dead. Later still, after returning to the main cabin, Bill left Alice to go check the generator. Alice took a short nap, and upon awakening and finding Bill wasn't back yet, made some coffee. Finally, she went over to the generator building to look for her friend. There, she was horrified to discover Bill's body, pinned to the door with several arrows. Terrified, Alice ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in, arming herself with a baseball bat and a large fork. Just as she began calming down, Brenda's dead body crashed through the kitchen window, causing Alice to drop her weapons in fright. Seeing headlights outside, Alice unblocked the door and ran outside towards the car, hoping to find Steve. Instead, she found Mrs. Pamela Voorhees, who claimed to be a friend of the Christy family. Not believing Alice's panicked story, Mrs. Voorhees went inside to look, claiming that she wasn't afraid. Upon seeing Brenda's mutilated body, Mrs. Voorhees revealed that it was she who had systematically murdered the counselors, as revenge for her only son Jason drowning as a child in 1957 because the counselors hadn't been paying attention. Mrs. Voorhees could not really tell the difference between those counselors and the ones she had been killing. Mrs. Voorhees drew a knife and began to pursue Alice, who was now terrified beyond belief. The chase took the pair all over the camp grounds. Alice managed to knock Mrs. Voorhees out several times, and did not get seriously injured, but the crazed woman kept getting back up, talking to herself in her dead son's voice, promising him that she can take her clothes off and then she would get Alice, repeating "Kill her, mommy and take off your clothes." over and over again. Finally, after seemingly delivering the final blow to Mrs. Voorhees, Alice retreated to the edge of Crystal Lake, exhausted. Suddenly hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw Mrs. Voorhees coming at her with Bill's machete. The two fought, wrestling and biting until Alice broke free, picked up the machete but the thing ripped her clothes off there was sexy saxophone music, and ran at Mrs. Voorhees, decapitating her in one swing. Alice took a boat and floated out onto the lake. When Alice woke hours later, it was daylight, and she was floating in the middle of the lake. On the far bank, a police car pulled up, and two police officers got out and waved at her. Suddenly, the rotting form of 11-year-old Jason Voorhees rose from the lake where he had drowned and grabbed Alice around the neck, dragging her screaming down into the watery depths. Alice blacked out, and when she came to she was lying in the hospital. Sgt. Tierney informed her that everyone was dead, and that when the police had pulled her from the lake, they had thought she was dead as well. Alice asked whether the boy was dead too, but Tierney, confused, replied that there had been no boy. Alice, understanding, concluded: "Then he's still there". Friday the 13th Aftermath After her experience at the lake Alice was institutionalized due to her claims of being haunted by Jason Voorhees. Held in a sanitarium for a little under two months Alice was eventually released. Friday the 13th: Hell Lake Still traumatized, Alice, in order to face her demons, rented a small apartment in Crystal Lake against the wishes of her parents. The novel states she returned to the camp to overcome her fears, unaware she was being watched by Jason. One late evening in August, Alice was having nightmares about the ending of the previous movie. She woke up in shock, and went to answer the phone, which was from her mother. After she talked to her, she went to take a shower. She was interrupted by a phone call, but nobody was on the other line. She then heard a noise from outside her window. She grabbed a screwdriver, and slowly went to the window. She was about to open the curtains when her cat jumped in, scarring her. When she went to get food for her cat her cat, she found the severed head of Pamela Voorhees inside of her fridge. Letting out a scream in horror about the head, Alice was stabbed in the temple with a screwdriver and killed by the grown Jason Voorhees, who had tracked her down to avenge his mother's death. With Alice dead, Jason took her body to his shack hidden deep in the woods around Crystal Lake, where he placed the body at the foot of a shrine dedicated to his mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 In Friday the 13th part 4, Tommy Jarvis used a photo of young Jason painted by Alice in order to disguise himself as Jason to trick Jason so he could kill him. Five years after her death Alice's body would be discovered by policeman Deputy Winslow, who found the body in Jason's shack after following the killer to it, where Jason killed him. Hours after Winslow's murder Ginny Field and Paul Holt also found Alice's body (along with Winslow's and their friend Terry's corpses) after stumbling upon Jason's home while fleeing from him. Despite the authorities extensively searching the area Alice's corpse would go unfound by anyone else for another twenty-one years. In the summer of 2005, a trio of friends (Glo, Trick and Z-Moll) discovered Jason's shack and the bodies within it while looking for Camp Crystal Lake. Thanks to Glo and Trick briefly managing to contact the local police while fleeing from Jason, the killer's hideaway was found by Sheriff John Haslip and his men, who moved Alice's body (and the others they found) and presumably gave it a proper burial. Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs When Jason ran amok in Costa Rica (having been transported there to be a "special guest" on blood sport reality show Extreme Elimination 2) Butch Mahan and Alexandra Coyle manage to pacify and capture him using experimental holographic technology (supplied by Doctor Helen Cain) to make Alex look and sound like Pamela Voorhees. When a female mercenary named Dina Ridgeway (who vaguely resembled Alice) attacked Alex with the Pamela hologram still active, Jason went berserk, hallucinating Dina was Alice intending to hurt his beloved mother again. Before Jason could attack Dina he was subdued with tranquilizers (though not before killing one of Dina's accomplices). Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain Legacy Alice Hardy was the first to survive a murder spree in Camp Crystal Lake and the only survivor of the summer 1979 massacre. Unfortunately, her defeat of Pamela Voorhees enabled Jason, who had witnessed his mother's beheading to vengeance that would lead to her murder (Jason's first) months later, and many others over the next three decades all at hands of Jason. Alice was also the first victim of Jason to have never seen him before being murdered by him. Alternate versions The 2009 reboot of the series opens in 1980 and features a blond, female camp counselor similar to Alice being attacked by Pamela, her fellow counselors having been killed earlier. Blamed by the hysterical Pamela for the drowning of her son Jason, the counselor decapitates the mad woman with a machete when Pamela tries to attack her. With Pamela dead, the counselor drops the machete and runs off into the stormy night in search of aid. It is not mentioned whether Jason Voorhees, who had witnessed the entire incident, killed her as he'd done to Alice in the original Friday the 13th series. This counselor, portrayed by Stephanie Rhodes, is never given a name, so whether or not it is meant to be Alice is unconfirmed.Friday the 13th (2009) Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th (2009)'' (2009) Novels *''Friday the 13th (novel)'' (1987) *''Friday the 13th Part 2 (novel)'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Comics *''Friday the 13th (comic)'' (2006 - 2007) *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) Trivia *Alice along with Pam are only leading female that never fight Jason. *Kill Number: #11; Alice was first ever victim of Jason Voorhees. Gallery File: AliceFridaythe13thComic.JPG| Wildstorm's ''Friday the 13th'' File: AlicePamelaTale.jpg| Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale References ja:アリス Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (comic) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Primary protagonists Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Female Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Final girls Category:Heros Category:Female victims Category:Blondes